Emulatoren/Nintendo DS/C
C.O.P. - The Recruit (EU)(M5) C.O.P. - The Recruit (US)(M5)(Independent) C.O.R.E. (US)(M5)(PYRiDiA) C'est pas Sorcier - Les Fabuleux Defis de Fred & Jamy (FR)(Vortex) Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2011 (U) Cahier de Vacances pour Adultes (F)(Independent) Cahier de Vacances pour Adultes 2 (FR)(EXiMiUS) Cake Mania - Main Street (U) Cake Mania (E)(XenoPhobia) Cake Mania (U)(XenoPhobia) Cake Mania 2 - Jill's Next Adventure! (EU)(M6) Cake Mania 2 - Jill's Next Adventure! (U)(XenoPhobia) Cake Mania 3 (US) Call of Atlantis (E) Call of Atlantis (v01) (E) Call of Duty - Black Ops (E) Call of Duty - Black Ops (E) Call of Duty - Black Ops (F) Call of Duty - Black Ops (G) Call of Duty - Black Ops (U) Call of Duty - Modern Warfare - Mobilized (DE)(Suxxors) Call of Duty - Modern Warfare - Mobilized (EU)(BAHAMUT) Call of Duty - Modern Warfare - Mobilized (FR)(EXiMiUS) Call of Duty - Modern Warfare - Mobilized (IT)(BAHAMUT) Call of Duty - Modern Warfare - Mobilized (S) Call of Duty - Modern Warfare - Mobilized (US)(Suxxors) Call of Duty - Modern Warfare 3 - Defiance (E) Call of Duty - Modern Warfare 3 - Defiance (F) Call of Duty - Modern Warfare 3 - Defiance (G) Call of Duty - Modern Warfare 3 - Defiance (U) Call of Duty - World at War (E)(XenoPhobia) Call of Duty - World at War (K)(CoolPoint) Call of Duty - World at War (U)(Venom) Call of Duty 4 - Modern Warfare (E)(EXiMiUS) Call of Duty 4 - Modern Warfare (F)(EXiMiUS) Call of Duty 4 - Modern Warfare (G)(sUppLeX) Call of Duty 4 - Modern Warfare (I)(Puppa) Call of Duty 4 - Modern Warfare (J)(Caravan) Call of Duty 4 - Modern Warfare (K)(HMH) Call of Duty 4 - Modern Warfare (S)(EXiMiUS) Call of Duty 4 - Modern Warfare (U)(Micronauts) Calvin Tucker's Redneck - Farm Animal Racing Tournament (U) Camp Rock - The Final Jam (DSi Enhanced) (E) Camp Rock - The Final Jam (DSi Enhanced) (E) Camp Rock - The Final Jam (DSi Enhanced) (U) Camping Mama - Outdoor Adventures (U) Camping Mama Plus Papa (J) Candace Kane's Candy Factory (US)(XenoPhobia) Captain America - Super Soldier (E) Captain America - Super Soldier (U) Captain Morgane and the Golden Turtle (E) Captain Sabertooth and the Trials by Fire (E) Captain Tsubasa - Gekitou no Kiseki (J) Captain Tsubasa - New Kick Off (E) Carcassonne (EU)(M4) Card Game 9 (J)(WRG) Carl Jiisan no Sora Tobu Ie (JP)(Caravan) Carnival Games (E)(EXiMiUS) Carnival Games (U)(Independent) Cars - Hook International (G)(EXiMiUS) Cars - La Copa Internacional de Mate (S)(EXiMiUS) Cars - La Coppa Internazionale di Carl Attreggi (I)(Puppa) Cars - Race-O-Rama (EU)(M3) Cars - Race-O-Rama (US)(M2)(Suxxors) Cars (E)(Independent) Cars (E)(WRG) Cars (E)(WRG) Cars (E)(WRG) Cars (G)(Supremacy) Cars (I)(Independent) Cars (J)(WRG) Cars (U)(Legacy) Cars 2 (DSi Enhanced) (E) Cars 2 (DSi Enhanced) (U) Cars Mater-National Championship (E)(EXiMiUS) Cars Mater-National Championship (E)(Independent) Cars Mater-National Championship (U)(Micronauts) Cars Race-O-Rama (EU)(M2)(EXiMiUS) Cartoon Network Racing (E)(Supremacy) Cartoon Network Racing (U)(Legacy) Casper's Scare School - Classroom Capers (E)(XenoPhobia) Casper's Scare School - Classroom Capers (U) Casper's Scare School - Spooky Sports Day (EU)(M10)(EXiMiUS) Casper's Scare School - Spooky Sports Day (U) Castlevania - Dawn of Sorrow (E)(Legacy) castlevania - dawn of sorrow (kiosk demo) (u)(trashman) Castlevania - Dawn of Sorrow (U)(Legacy) Castlevania - Order of Ecclesia (E)(GUARDiAN) Castlevania - Order of Ecclesia (K)(CoolPoint) Castlevania - Order of Ecclesia (U)(Venom) Castlevania - Portrait of Ruin (E)(Supremacy) Castlevania - Portrait of Ruin (U)(XenoPhobia) Casual Classics (E) Casual Mania (EU)(M6)(BAHAMUT) Casual Series 2980 - Petz - Dogz - Koinu to Issho ni Tanoshiku Asobou (JP)(BAHAMUT) Casual Series 2980 - Petz - Horsez - Kouma to Issho ni Tanoshiku Asobou (JP)(BAHAMUT) Casual Series 2980 - Petz - Monkeyz - Osaru to Issho ni Tanoshiku Asobou (JP)(BAHAMUT) Cat and Dogs - Revenge of Kitty Galore (E) Catan (EU)(M2)(Venom) Catch! Touch! Yoshi! (J)(Wario) Cate West - The Vanishing Files (EU)(M5)(XenoPhobia) Cate West - The Vanishing Files (U)(1 Up) Catz (E)(Supremacy) Catz (J)(Independent) Catz (U)(XenoPhobia) Catz 2 - Daisuki Nyan Nyan Park (JP)(BAHAMUT) Catz 2 (E)(EXiMiUS) Cedric - L'anniversaire de Chen (F)(EXiMiUS) Center Shiken - Eigo Listening Sokushuu DS (J) Cesar Millan's Dog Whisperer (U)(Sir VG) Chainz Galaxy (E) Chajara! Gaeguri Jungsa Keroro Teullingeurimchatgi Daejakjeon! (K)(EXiMiUS) Challenge Me - Brain Puzzles (EU)(M5)(XenoPhobia) Challenge Me - Brain Puzzles 2 (E) Challenge Me - Brain Puzzles 2 (U) Challenge Me - Maths Workout (EU)(M5) Challenge Me - Word Puzzles (E) Chameleon - To Dye For (U)(XenoPhobia) Championship Pony (U)(Sir VG) Chao Dream Touch! Happy Anniversary (J)(WRG) Chaotic - Shadow Warriors (US)(M2)(XenoPhobia) Charlotte's Web (E)(Supremacy) Charlotte's Web (U)(Legacy) Charm Girls Club - My Fashion Mall (EU)(M3)(BAHAMUT) Charm Girls Club - My Fashion Mall (US)(M3) Charm Girls Club - My Fashion Show (EU)(M3)(BAHAMUT) Charm Girls Club - My Fashion Show (US)(M3) Charm Girls Club - My Perfect Prom (EU)(M3)(BAHAMUT) Charm Girls Club - My Perfect Prom (US)(M3) Charm Girls Club - Watashi no Fashion Mall (J) Charm Girls Club - Watashi no Fashion Show (J) Chase - Felix Meets Felicity, The (EU)(M5)(XenoPhobia) Chase - Felix Meets Felicity, The (US)(M5)(XenoPhobia) Cheer We Go (DSi Enhanced) (U) Cheetah Girls - Passport to Stardom, The (U)(SQUiRE) Cheetah Girls - Pop Star Sensations, The (U)(Micronauts) Chess (E)(EXiMiUS) Chess for Kids (E)(EXiMiUS) Chess for Kids (U) Chessmaster - The Art of Learning (E)(EXiMiUS) Chessmaster - The Art of Learning (U)(Sir VG) Chi's Sweet Home - Chi ga Ouchi ni Yattekita! (J)(Caravan) Chibi Maruko-Chan DS - Maru-Chan no Machi (JP)(Caravan) Chibi-Robo! - Park Patrol (U)(Micronauts) Chicken Attack DS (E)(Cyber-T) Chicken Blaster (E) Chicken Hunter (U)(Junkrat) Chicken Little - Ace in Action (E)(Legacy) Chicken Little - Ace in Action (U)(XenoPhobia) Chicken Little - Uchuu Saikyou no Team (J)(Caravan) chicken shoot (e)(supplex) Chicken Shoot (U)(Sir VG) Chikyuu no Arukikata DS - Great Britain (JP)(High Road) Chikyuu no Arukikata DS - Seoul Busan 07-08 (J)(WarosCurve) Chikyuu no Arukikata DS - Shanghai Hangzhou Suzhou (J)(Independent) Children of Mana (E)(FireX) Children of Mana (U)(EvlChiken) Chishiki-Ou Series - Train Master (JP)(2CH) Choco Inu no Sweets Depart (J)(Caravan) Chocobo to Mahou no Ehon - Majo to Shoujo to 5-Nin no Yuusha (J)(BAHAMUT) Chocobo to Mahou no Ehon (J)(Legacy) Chocoken no Dekitate Sweets Wagon (JP)(Caravan) Chocolatier (Trimmed 61 Mbit)(Intro) (U) Chokkan Hitofude (J)(Eternity) Chokkan! Asonde Rilakkuma (J)(High Road) Chokoken no Omise - Patisserie Sweets Shop Game (J)(WRG) Chotto Aima no Colpile DS (SuperLite 2500) (J)(Independent) Chou Gekijouban Keroro Gunsou - Gekishin Dragon Warriors de Arimasu! (JP)(Caravan) Chou Kantan Boki Nyuumon DS (J)(6rz) Chou Kaseki Monster Battle - Gekitotsu Galaxy (JP)(2CH) Chou Kowai Hanashi DS - Ao no Shou (J) Chou Meisaku Suiri Adventure DS - Raymond Chandler Gensaku (J) Chou Nekketsu Koukou Kunio-Kun Dodge Ball Bu (J)(Independent) Chou Shittou Caduceus (Atlus Best Collection)(v01) (J)(Independent) Chou Shittou Caduceus (J)(Legacy) Chou-Gekijou-Ban Keroro Gunsou - Enshuu Dayo! Zenin Shuugou (J)(WRG) Chou-Gekijou-Ban Keroro Gunsou 3 - Tenkuu Daibouken de Arimasu! (J)(Independent) Chou!! Nep League DS (J)(Caravan) Choushoujuu Mecha MG (J)(WRG) Christmas Carol, A (EU)(M3)(BAHAMUT) Christmas Carol, A (EU)(M4)(BAHAMUT) Christmas Carol, A (US)(M3)(Suxxors) Chronicles of Mystery - Curse of the Ancient Temple (E) Chronicles of Mystery - Curse of the Ancient Temple (EU)(M5) Chronicles of Mystery - Curse of the Ancient Temple (US)(M3)(Suxxors) Chronicles of Mystery - The Secret Tree of Life (DSi Enhanced) (U) Chronicles of Narnia - Prince Caspian, The (E)(DSRP) Chronicles of Narnia - Prince Caspian, The (E)(EXiMiUS) Chronicles Of Narnia - Prince Caspian, The (EU)(BAHAMUT) Chronicles of Narnia - Prince Caspian, The (U)(Micronauts) Chronicles of Narnia - The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, The (E)(Legacy) Chronicles of Narnia - The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, The (E)(Trashman) Chronicles of Narnia - The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, The (U)(Mode 7) Chrono Trigger (EU)(M2)(BAHAMUT) Chrono Trigger (J)(Caravan) Chrono Trigger (U)(XenoPhobia) Chronos Twin (E)(Undutchable) Chrysler Classic Racing (EU)(M5)(Independent) Chubaw Desuyo! Kyoushou Recipe Shuu (J)(6rz) Chuck E. Cheese's Gameroom (U) Chuck E. Cheese's Party Games (U) Chuck E. Cheese's Playhouse (U) Chungjeon! Hanguginui Sangsingnyeok DS (K)(Jdump) Chuugaku Eitango Target 1800 DS (J)(WRG) Chuukana Janshi Tenhoo Painyan Remix (J)(2CH) Cid to Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon - Tokiwasure no Meikyuu DS+ (J)(Caravan) Cinnamon Ball - Kurukuru Sweets Paradise (J)(Sir VG) Cinnamoroll - Ohanashi shiyo! Kira Kira DE Kore Cafe (J)(WRG) City Life DS (E)(EXiMiUS) Clash King V201 (JP)(BAHAMUT) Classic Action - Devilish (U)(Supremacy) Classic Games (EU)(M6)(EXiMiUS) Classic Ludo (EU)(M3)(BAHAMUT) Classic Word Games (DSi Enhanced) (EU)(BAHAMUT) Classic Word Games (DSi Enhanced) (US)(Independent) Claymore - Gingan no Majo (JP)(Independent) Clever Kids - Creepy Crawlies (E) Clever Kids - Dino Land (E)(XenoPhobia) Clever Kids - Farmyard Fun (E)(XenoPhobia) Clever Kids - Pirates (E)(XenoPhobia) Clever Kids - Pony World (E)(XenoPhobia) Clever! Das Spiel, das Wissen schafft (G)(SQUiRE) Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (EU)(BAHAMUT) Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (EU)(M5) Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (US)(M5)(XenoPhobia) Club House Games (U)(WRG) Club House Games (v01) (U) Club Penguin - Elite Penguin Force (EU)(XenoPhobia) Club Penguin - Elite Penguin Force (G) Club Penguin - Elite Penguin Force (U)(Penguinz) Club Penguin - EPF - Herbert's Revenge (E) Club Penguin - EPF - Herbert's Revenge (U) Club Penguin - Force D'Elite (FR)(EXiMiUS) Clue - Mouse Trap - Perfection - Aggravation (U)(XenoPhobia) CNAE Aprende con Nosotros - Driver's Ed (ES)(Independent) Cocina Conmigo! Que Preparamos Hoy (S)(EXiMiUS) Cocoto - Kart Racer (E)(Trashman) Cocoto Kart Racer (U)(Sir VG) Cocoto Racers (E)(XenoPhobia) code de la route - edition 2008 (f)(firex) Code de la Route - Edition Deluxe (FR)(EXiMiUS) Code de la Route - Moto et BSR, Le (F)(FireX) Code de la Route (FR)(EXiMiUS) Code de la Route DS (F)(FireX) Code de la Route, Le (F)(FireX) Code Geass - Hangyaku no Lelouch (J)(6rz) Code Geass - Hangyaku no Lelouch R2 - Banjou no Geass Gekijou (J)(Caravan) Code Lyoko - Fall of X.A.N.A. (E)(EXiMiUS) Code Lyoko - Fall of X.A.N.A. (U)(SQUiRE) Code Lyoko (E)(XenoPhobia) Code Lyoko (U)(XenoPhobia) Cokoro no Cokoron (J) Colin McRae - DiRT 2 (EU)(M5)(SweeTnDs) Color Cross (U) ColourCross (E)(Diplodocus) Combat of Giants - Dinosaurs (E)(XenoPhobia) Combat of Giants - Dragons (EU)(M5)(BAHAMUT) Combat of Giants - Mutant Insects (E) Command and Destroy (E)(SQUiRE) Command and Destroy (U)(XenoPhobia) Commando - Steel Disaster (U)(Venom) Contact (E)(FireX) Contact (J)(WRG) Contact (U)(Psyfer) Contra - Dual Spirits (J)(Caravan) Contra 4 (U)(XenoPhobia) Conveni DS - Otona no Keieiryoku Training, The (J)(GaRiBeN) Cookie & Cream (E)(Puppa) Cookie & Cream (U)(SQUiRE) Cookie Shop - Create Your Dream Shop (EU)(M2)(EXiMiUS) Cooking Guide - Can't Decide What to Eat (E)(XenoPhobia) Cooking Idol I! My! Mine! - Game de Hirameki! Kirameki! Cooking (J) Cooking Mama (E)(EXiMiUS) Cooking Mama (E)(FireX) Cooking Mama (J)(SCZ) Cooking Mama (K)(Sinabro) Cooking Mama (U)(Psyfer) Cooking Mama 2 - Dinner with Friends (E)(EXiMiUS) Cooking Mama 2 - Dinner With Friends (U)(XenoPhobia) Cooking Mama 2 (J)(Caravan) Cooking Mama 3 - Shop & Chop (US) Cooking Mama 3 (EU)(M5)(BAHAMUT) Cooking Mama 3 (JP)(Caravan) Cooking Mama World - Hobbies & Fun (E) Cooking Mama World - Outdoor Adventures (E) Cool 104 Joker & Setline (J)(Wario) Coraline (EU)(M5)(BAHAMUT) Coraline (US)(M3)(XenoPhobia) Cornelsen Trainer - Englisch - Klasse 5 + 6 (E) Cornelsen Trainer - Englisch - Klasse 7 + 8 (G) Cornelsen Trainer - Mathe - Klasse 5 + 6 (E) Coropata (JP)(BAHAMUT) Corvette Evolution GT (U) Cory in the House (EU)(Independent) Cory in the House (U)(SQUiRE) Cosmetic Paradise - Princess Life (DSi Enhanced) (J) Cosmetic Paradise (E)(EXiMiUS) Cosmetic Paradise (J)(Caravan) Cosmetick Paradise - Kirei no Mahou (DSi Enhanced) (J) Cosmetick Paradise - Make no Kiseki (J)(Dumper) Cosmopolitan - Total Relooking (FR)(EXiMiUS) Cosmos Chaos! (U) Countdown - The Game (EU)(Zusammen) Cradle of Rome (US)(OneUp) Cradle of Rome 2 (E) Cradle of Rome, Cradle of Egypt - Double Pack (E) Crafting Mama (U) crafting mama usa demo nds-ind Crash - Mind Over Mutant (E)(XenoPhobia) Crash - Mind Over Mutant (U)(XenoPhobia) Crash Bandicoot Festival (J)(WRG) Crash Boom Bang! (E)(Supremacy) Crash Boom Bang! (U)(Legacy) Crash of the Titans (E)(EXiMiUS) Crash of the Titans (U)(XenoPhobia) Crayola Treasure Adventures (E)(SQUiRE) Crayola Treasure Adventures (U)(Micronauts) Crayon Shin-chan - Arashi o Yobu Nendororoon Daihenshin! (JP)(NRP) Crayon Shin-chan - Obaka Dainin Den - Susume! Kasukabe Ninja Tai! (J) Crayon Shin-chan Arashi o yobu Nutte Crayo-n Daisakusen! (J)(Independent) Crayon Shin-Chan Shokkugan! Densetsu wo Yobu Omake Daiketsusen!! (J) Crazy Chicken - Jump'n Run - Atlantis Quest (US)(M5)(BAHAMUT) Crazy Chicken - Star Karts (US)(M5)(BAHAMUT) Crazy Chicken Adventure - The Pharaoh's Treasure (US)(M5)(PYRiDiA) Crazy Chicken Carnival (E) Crazy Circus (EU)(M5)(TrashMania) Crazy Frog Collectables - Art School (E)(EXiMiUS) Crazy Frog Racer (E)(WRG) Crazy Machines (E)(SQUiRE) Crazy Machines (EU)(M5)(EXiMiUS) Crazy Machines 2 (EU)(M5) Crazy Pig (E)(EXiMiUS) Crazy School Games (EU)(M5)(Independent) Crime Lab - Body of Evidence (DSi Enhanced) (E) Crime Lab - Body of Evidence (DSi Enhanced) (U) Crime Scene (EU)(M5)(BAHAMUT) Crime Scene (U) Crimson Room (SuperLite 2500) (J)(6rz) Croket! DS - Tenkuu no Yuushatachi (J)(WRG) Cross Treasures (JP)(2CH) Crossword de Manabou! Chiri - Rekishi (J)(Sir VG) Crossword DS + Sekai 1-Shuu Cross (J)(6rz) Crosswords - Cruciverba Italiani (IT)(BAHAMUT) CrossworDS (E)(sUppLeX) CrossworDS (U)(Micronauts) Cruciverba per DS (IT)(EXiMiUS) Cruise Line Tycoon (EU)(M6)(BAHAMUT) Crystal Mines (E) CSI - Crime Scene Investigation - Deadly Intent - The Hidden Cases (EU)(M5) CSI - Crime Scene Investigation - Deadly Intent - The Hidden Cases (US)(M3)(Suxxors) CSI - Dark Motives (E)(EXiMiUS) CSI - Dark Motives (U)(Sir VG) CSI - Unsolved! (DSi Enhanced) (E) CSI - Unsolved! (DSi Enhanced) (U) Cuisine Party (FR)(XenoPhobia) Culdcept DS (J)(Caravan) Curling DS (US)(M2)(BAHAMUT) Custom Battler - Bomberman (J)(Caravan) Custom Beat Battle - Draglade (J)(Independent) Custom Beat Battle - Draglade 2 (J)(Caravan) Custom Mahjong (SuperLite 2500) (J)(Navarac) Custom Robo Arena (E)(Wet 'N' Wild) Custom Robo Arena (U)(XenoPhobia)